Récits terrifiants de la contrée d'Halloween
by Driope
Summary: En cette période de fêtes, je ne trouve rien de mieux que de poster un OS sur la contrée d'Halloween. Et vous savez pas le mieux ? Y en aura d'autres ! / L'histoire d'un familier parlant et contraint d'aller explorer pour sa chère gardienne les diverses contrées d'Halloween, toutes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres...


Bonjour, me voici pour un recueil de récits sur les zones d'explo de la contrée d'Halloween. Je sais qu'en ce moment on est plus sur Noël qu'Halloween, mais j'ai écrit cet OS un peu avant Halloween et au final je l'aime assez, alors je le poste et il y aura sûrement les autres zones qui suivront, je ne sais pas quand.  
Environ 1500 mots pour celui-là, les autres seront peut-être aussi courts, peut-être plus longs... Je ne sais pas. En fait, ça dépendra.

Le protagoniste est un Plumobec parlant de sexe féminin répondant au nom de Driope. C'est carrément un self-insert, (même si ce plumobec est plus vieux que mon pseudo actuel, j'en ai finalement fait mon avatar principal, parce qu'il me correspondait mieux que ma gardienne) alors j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas.  
J'ai essayé de la (me) rendre attachante, et drôle. Bien que ce ne soient pas mes qualités principales au quotidien.

Les récits ne sont pas si effrayants que ça, hein. J'ai juste mis le rating T par précaution à cause de l'ambiance macabre.  
Ce recueil est disponible sur le forum fr du jeu, tagué "autre" et "familier", en toute logique :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

Phobo-mètre (ou indicateur approximatif de frayeur contenue dans le chapitre, relativement sur une échelle de 0 à 10) : 2/10

* * *

 **I - L'Arbre du Pendu**

« _Les comptines du coin racontent qu'un homme y aurait perdu l'amour de sa vie. N'ayant plus de raison de vivre, il se pendit pour rejoindre sa belle._ »

Je faisais tranquillement ma sieste quand Aolie a débarqué toute joyeuse comme elle ne l'est jamais d'habitude. Je ne fais pourtant pas si souvent la sieste, mais pour une fois que j'étais tranquille à ne rien faire, il a fallu que cet ectoplasme vienne me déranger. Elle m'enlace tendrement, ce qu'elle ne fait normalement jamais puisque je suis « trop lourde » pour elle. Comme si j'étais lourde ! Depuis ma transformation je ne mesure même plus un mètre. Je veux dire, je n'étais déjà pas bien grande ni bien lourde...  
Excédée, je finis par lui demander ce qu'elle a. Il paraît que la période d'Halloween a commencé.

« À la bonne heure, depuis hier, en effet ! Tu as toujours un train de retard ma pauvre...

― Ce n'est pas ma faute, se plaint-elle. J'étais en mission tu te souviens ? Je ne l'ai su qu'aujourd'hui !

― Si tu tenais plus régulièrement ton calendrier, tu ne l'aurais pas manquée.

― Tu ne m'y aides pas beaucoup, à tenir ce calendrier. »

J'ai haussé indifféremment les épaules, faisant joliment trembler ma colerette de plumes aux bouts bleu persan. Elle a un doux sourire, puis sort un vieux bouquin qu'elle a emprunté à la bibliothèque.

« Comme celui-là est poétique, s'exclame-t-elle, je pense que tu devrais t'y rendre.

― Où ? demandé-je avec méfiance.

― C'est l'Arbre du Pendu. Je suis sûre que tu y trouverais plein de belles choses ! »

Je crois enfin saisir ce qu'elle me veut. Non, il est hors de question que je me rende où que ce soit ! Elle me montre la page de son livre et je déglutis. J'en aurais pâli si mon visage n'étais pas naturellement blanc comme la neige. On distingue sans peine sur la photo qu'elle me montre, un arbre noir est mort, au bord d'une falaise inquiétante. Suspendue à l'une des branches, une corde au bout de laquelle semble se balancer le corps sans vie d'un homme désespéré.

...

Qui suis-je ? Où vais-je ? Il semble que je connaisse les réponses à ces questions. N'est-ce pas inhumain de forcer son familier chéri à accomplir un si effroyable voyage pour quelques cadeaux ? C'est sincèrement ce que j'ai toujours pensé. Le ciel est noir, mais sur cette île il paraît que la nuit est permanente. Un long frisson me parcourt le dos, aussi court ce dernier soit-il. J'avance lentement vers l'arbre mort et solitaire, dans le but d'explorer l'endroit. J'entends au loin des gens chanter, l'air n'est pas si effrayant que je pensais, mais la gamme est tout de même mineure et on y ressent quelque mélancolie passagère. Les chanteurs sont trop éloignés pour que je comprenne les paroles, mais c'est certainement l'une des comptines dont parlait le livre.

Un homme est effectivement pendu face à la falaise. Son teint est pâle et sa barbe longue, ses yeux pleurent et sa gorge marmonne l'air mélancolique avec les chanteurs du lointain, mais ses fredonnements ont quelque chose de plus triste. Touchée, je m'approche doucement de l'arbre auquel il est lié. De ma voix la plus claire et avenante, ce qu'elle est rarement, je l'interpelle dans un « Bonjour. » poli. Ses marmonnements s'arrêtent instantanément et son regard se tourne difficilement vers moi. Conciliant, l'arbre se tourne aussi pour que son pendu me fasse face. L'homme est surpris de me voir, je fais cet effet à bien des gens.

« Tiens, fait-il, c'est la première fois que j'en vois un qui parle.

― Un quoi ?

― Eh bien, un familier.

― C'est simplement monsieur, expliqué-je bien que je sois vexée, parce que je n'en suis pas. Je m'appelle Driope, et j'étais autrefois Reĝastir.

― Je suis enchanté, mon Reĝastir. »

Il esquisse une courbette courtoise malgré sa corde, et j'avoue me sentir flatée de l'intention. Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne m'avait plus appelée ainsi ! Je parviens malgré mes grandes pattes d'oiseau-tyranosaure à m'asseoir convenablement, et des questions me viennent alors en tête.

« Que faites vous là, si seul ?

― Je l'attends, et je l'attendrai toujours.

― Qui donc ?

― Mon aimée, je l'attends depuis si longtemps, mais elle ne viendra pas. il soupire.

― Il ne faut pas dire ça, pourquoi ne viendrait-elle pas ?

― Parce qu'il faudrait qu'il me la rende ! Hélas, il ne rend jamais ceux qu'il emporte.

― Qui l'a emportée ? Je pourrais peut-être vous aider ! »

Ce n'est pas mon travail mais j'aime l'aventure et les histoires d'amour. Si ça ne fait pas trop peur, j'envisagerai sûrement de porter secours à ces malheureux amants. Il a arrêté de pleurer pour parler, mais son visage est si triste, sa voix est si triste, sa posture si triste, ses mains sont triste, et l'arbre est triste lui aussi. Tout est tellement triste ici...

« L'océan l'a emportée quand elle est tombée de la falaise, mon Reĝastir, et il ne rend hélas jamais ceux qu'il emporte.

― Oh, d'accord. »

Tout est tellement déprimant ici, cet homme n'a jamais cessé de pleurer depuis que je suis arrivée, mais ces larmes se sont taries pour qu'il puisse me voir.

« Elle est sûrement celle qui vous attend, alors.

― Malheureusement je ne peux pas la rejoindre, dit-il, je suis prisonnier de cette île comme le sont toutes les âmes qui s'y sont un jour perdues. »

Je comprends mal le concept, mais ne peut qu'être désolée pour ce pauvre homme. Un doux sourire apparaît sur son visage, et se fâne peu de temps après. L'arbre lentement le retourne face à l'horizon, et ils reprennent la posture exacte qu'ils avaient, quand je les ai trouvés. Le vent glacial passe sous la falaise en hurlant toute sa peine. Penché au dessus du vide, un arbre mort au bois noir et aux branches emmêlées et biscornues contemple l'eau qui s'écoule, là en-bas. Une vieille corde beige comme le sable et usée comme en n'en voit jamais s'accroche avec détermination à l'une des rares branches assez épaisses, en un noeud élégant et solide. Au bout de ce lien fébrile se balance incertain un poids inerte au gré du vent glacial et hurlant, celui-là même qui aporte les mélodies qu'on entend dans le lointain. Quel sinistre tableau, quel triste sort.

J'apperçois caché sous les racines, quelque chose briller légèrement, et je me souviens alors de ma mission. Sans un bruit pour ne pas déranger les malheureux qui vivent là, je m'aproche. C'est un fer incandescent, l'appat du familier légendaire de cette année !

« Dites, est-ce que vous vous servez de ce fer ? »

J'ai demandé pour éviter les malentendus, je ne veux pas passez pour une voleuse. Ce serait un peu un comble pour un oiseau, d'autant plus que les plumobecs comme moi ne volent pas. Après un long silence, la voix enrouée du Pendu me répond, sans que son corps n'ait bougé d'un pouce :

« De quoi pourrais-je bien me servir, dans cet état ?

― Donc, vous ne vous l'utilisez pas, conclus-je. Puis-je l'emporter ?

― S'il vous plaît, je ne vois pas de raison de vous en priver. »

Ravie d'avoir trouvé un tel trésor et d'avoir enfin terminé mon travail, je m'en vais aussi vite que possible. Certains diront que j'ai pris la poudre d'escampette, auront-ils tord ? Je ne pense pas.

...

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Un fer incandescent !

― Super, on pourra attraper un rawist avec ça. Enfin, si tu en croises.

― Tu veux dire : JE pourrais en attraper. Vous les gardiens, vous vous amusez pendant que nous faisons tout le sale boulot.

― Oh, Driope, ne le prends pas comme ça...

― Et toi encore plus ! Tu es tellement pleurnicharde que tu aurais versé toutes les larmes de ton corps ! Je ne veux jamais retourner là-bas. »

Ma gardienne pousse un soupir à vous fendre l'âme, avant d'aller ranger mon fer magnifique avec les autres appâts de ma collection. Elle, elle s'en fiche un peu, mais elle ne se rend pas compte que c'est important, pour moi !  
Elle se retourne pour venir me carresser. Je n'aime pas troup quand elle fait ça, mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps... Quand elle me lâche enfin, je pars avec bonheur m'installer confortablement sur mon pouf pour finir la sieste que j'avais commencée. Ne pensez pas que je sois parresseuse, mais je me plais souvent à ne rien faire.

« Tiens ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

― Des candy corn, on en trouve partout sur le chemin. C'est de la nouriture pour familier.

― Je sais, je n'allais pas en manger !

― C'est ça... »

Elle revient finalement s'accroupir devant moi, avec son gros bouquin sur les genoux.

« Alors, où vais-je t'envoyer maintenant ? »


End file.
